My Loyal Dog
by W.Kathy
Summary: Being the owner of a human-shaped dog can be really tiring...but sometimes, the things he do makes me feel so good...AU: Nowaki x Hiroki


**Disclaimer:** All characters used in this fic belongs to Nakamura Shungiku, many thanks to sensei for creating such a great series and cast, giving enjoyment and inspiration to fans like me. This fic, however, is my creation, set in an AU where Nowaki is still a University student, doing part time modeling work to supplement his living expenses and tuition fees.

**MY LOYAL DOG (cum lover?): CHAPTER ONE**

**HIRO POV:**

"Hiro-san, sorry for the wait, dinner's ready!" The aroma of miso drifted into the living room where I stood, eyeing the calendar set against the wall.

"Ah, ok. Nowaki, is something happening next month, on the 12th? It's circled in red ink on the calendar."

"You don't remember?" I turned towards the owner of the voice, and gave him a curious look.

"Nope. What is it?...Oi oi, why are you getting all teary eyed?" Ah…there he go again, getting all worked up.

"Because…because…you forgot that it's the day we first met!"

Eh? The first day we first met? … Oh, yeah, I remember now…

_FLASHBACK (TWO YEARS AGO)_

_It was the worse day of my life…the day where I found that Akihiko Usami, my childhood friend and the object of my long time crush, got himself a boyfriend. Heartbroken, I was sitting on a stone cold bench at a neighborhood park, crying my eyes out. I didn't care that anyone could see a grown up like me sobbing, with tears and snot all over my face; I also paid no attention to my surroundings…_

_Suddenly, some cylindrical object crashed loudly by my feet. Footsteps of someone running approached, and that was when Nowaki Kusama and I first met. Apparently, he was playing in the park with some kids, and they accidentally set off the experimental, homemade toy rocket that landed at my location. _

_It seemed that Nowaki has a really soft spot for tears, and just couldn't leave me alone after that. He acted like a stalker for a while, and even managed to somehow convince me (with much persistence) to tutor him for his college entrance examinations. I got to know him better, and found that he was 17 years old, an orphan, doing all sorts of part time jobs to support his living expenses. Just before his exams, a fire burnt down the apartment he was staying, so I offered him a temporary residence in my apartment's spare bedroom. Somehow…that temporary offer to stay at my place was extended until now… _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

And here I am now, the keeper of a stray dog in human form that I took in (in a moment of weakness? temporary insanity?). Nowaki, age 19, is a college student at Mitsuhashi University, majoring in Economics. A year ago, he was scouted by a modeling agency that led to his current part time job, being a model, mainly photo shoots for magazines. I must admit that he is quite good looking. However, for someone as attractive as him, he was also terrible useless. At least, he was useless at household chores when he first moved in. I had no idea how he survived before, when he doesn't even know how to do the most basic chores. The first time I asked him to help with dinner by cooking some rice, he used the liquid detergent to wash the rice!

I had to threaten, scold, bully and sometimes praise him to teach him how to cook, wash and clean. It was like doing house training to a puppy. Finally my efforts paid off and Nowaki is now able to perform the household chores up to my standard. The annoying thing, and also the reason why I refer to him as a 'dog', is due to his need for my attention, like a puppy that tails my every move…he's really attached to me for some reason. Oh well, sometimes it's quite convenient too, since he makes me bentos to bring to work, iron my shirts, and do the cleaning at home. Guess I can't complain…

"Hiroki, I heard that you're being sent on an official trip?" My colleague, Yo Miyagi, asked as he walked towards my desk.

"Yes, it seems that they need me to be transferred there temporarily from next week onwards, to cover someone at the branch company who has fallen sick."

"It must be hard huh? You are always getting sent out of town by the chief."

"Ah, not really, just part of my job as a salary man in the office, ha ha …"

Though I have to travel sometimes for work, it's not that frequent; perhaps 3 or 4 times a year? Anyway, compared to my initial career choice to be a college professor and having to deal with all those brats everyday, this job is much easier. Being a normal office worker may not have been my childhood dream, but it pays well enough, isn't too stressful, and if I may say so myself, I'm surprisingly rather good at it too.

"Huuuuuuh? One month? You mean it's such a long business trip?" Nowaki, upon hearing about my temporary transfer for work, started whining like a puppy being denied his favorite treats.

"Hmm…well depending on the work load, it may extend beyond that. I might not have time to come back during the weekends too."

"It's going to be so lonely looking after the house on my own for a month! And how can you miss the 22nd of next month, the anniversary of our first kiss and first night together…"

Oh yes, did I forget to mention that Nowaki and I are also in a relationship of sorts?

"Hey there, there, don't cry…forget about all these anniversaries already, it's weird…"

"But…but I will miss you! I don't want to be alone…" The 19 year old, 1.83 metres tall, well built man sitting on my bed, starting crying earnestly.

"Come on, Nowaki…let's do it again…" I patted Nowaki's soft black hair and kissed his forehead.

"Really? Even though you have to work tomorrow?" Ah…there, his tears stopped.

"Yeah, it's ok, since we won't be able to see each other starting next week."

"I'm so happy…thank you, Hiro-san…I really love you…"

And so we spent the rest of that night together in bed, embracing each other again and again. A week went by rather quickly, and the day where I started working temporarily at the branch company arrived…

"I'm Hiroki from the main company, it's a pleasure to be here. I'm standing in for Takahiro san for the time being. Please take good care of me."

"Thanks for coming over, it's a big help! Takahiro san went on sick leave so suddenly, and we just received a big project; the work really piled up!"

I guess that means I've got to seriously work hard…especially since I don't have my human-shaped puppy with household maintenance abilities with me…ah…so tiring…and it hasn't even been a day. *sigh* I wonder what Nowaki is doing now…

**NOWAKI POV:**

"Cell phone, battery check…hmm ok fully charged! House phone…checked, everything seems in proper order…" Mumbling to myself, I sat in front of the phones and waited for Hiro-san's call.

He said he'd call so it should be all right, shouldn't it? I glanced at the clock. It's already eight…is he still working? Oh! I wonder if he had his dinner yet? I haven't had mine…somehow eating alone is just so lonely; it makes me lose my appetite. Hmm…hmm…I need to go to the toilet…but what if he calls then? Better bring the phones in with me…

_*Tick tock…tick tock…time went by, as the dark night sky gradually lightened…*_

"Hiroki-san…why aren't you calling…I waited and waited and waited! It's already dawn!" A cry disturbed the silent early morning in a certain apartment where a puppy was lying on his owner's…ah, I meant lover's bed, sniffing pathetically.

_*Ring ring…*_

"Hiro…Hiro saaaaaan~ waaaaah!"

"I'm sorry, Nowaki…don't cry..."

"I'm not crying!" *sniff*

**HIROKI POV:**

The first day at the branch office was really busy; by the time I cleared the urgent stuff and attended to a drinking session organized by the staff, I fell asleep straight away once I got back to the hotel room. When I woke up, I immediately called Nowaki.

"Anyway, though I'm at fault for not calling you last night, you shouldn't have stayed up waiting…"

"But I only have lectures in the afternoon, and there's no photo shoots today either so it's okay!"

"Oh well, it seems like things are pretty hectic over here, so I'll just be sending you messages instead. Be satisfied with that."

"I'm happy with emails, but…I really like to hear your voice…"

Ah…what to do…Nowaki stayed up the whole night waiting for my call, and then go say such sweet things. Fine, even if it's troublesome, I'll indulge him…

"I'll call you every alternate day then, ok?"

"Really? Waaaaah, I'm so happy! But, but it has to be more than a one-minute call!"

"Yeah yeah…" We chatted a bit before I hung up and got ready for another day of work. This isn't a bad feeling…to have him excited over what I'm willing to give.

**NOWAKI POV:**

"Eh..what's this?"

It has been about a week since Hiro-san went for his business trip. I was doing some house cleaning when I accidentally knocked into something in his study room. It was a huge stack of magazines by the bookshelf. Upon a closer look, I saw that those were the magazines I have worked for. Some pages were tagged, and I curiously turned to those pages to see why Hiro san would do this. To my surprise, the tagged pages were all displaying my photo shoots…I didn't realize that Hiro-san has been keeping track of my modeling work…I'm so happy! And really glad I'm a model. Hiro-san…he is really too cute for words…I want to see him…

I quickly checked my work and class schedule, and found some free time when I can visit Hiro san. Yosh! I can go see Hiro san tomorrow! Can't wait, can't wait!

_*ring ring…ring ring…*_

"Hiro san!"

"Oh, Nowaki? Why are you calling at this time?"

"I'm at the train station near your office now!"

"Huh? Honestly, you…aren't you scheduled for a photo shoot today? What about your work?"

"Of course I finished work before coming here! …Can we meet? Even if it's just a little while…I really…want to see your face. Can't we?"

"…no, there's no way. Even though it's Sunday, I still have work to do."

"I can wait!"

"Go home."

"But, Hiro san!"

"Go home."

"Please!"

"You're being too persistent, that's enough! I told you the first time you came into my house that if you ever disturb my work, I'd kick you out. Go..."

**HIROKI POV:**

"home…" Eh? The call got cut off before I manage to finish my sentence. What happened? Anyway…that was dangerous…if I see Nowaki now, I'd probably want to go home with him…

Yesterday, the branch manager informed me that Takahiro san has recovered and will be back to work next Monday. I increased time spent at the office to finish up the work so that I can get back home earlier. I ate out most of the time, sometimes even skipping meals, until it made my stomach ill. I miss Nowaki's cooking…Geez…who does he think I'm working so damn hard for…

_*ring ring…ring ring…ring ring…ring ring…ring ring…*_

Hmm? Nowaki's not picking up the phone, does that mean he's out? Well, he could be sleeping so…I'll just send him a message. I typed out a short message "I'll be back on the night of the 13th." All right, there, that should make him happy, since I can be back home two weeks earlier than expected. I just want to hear his cheerful voice…to see him smile…

"Huh? It's dark in the apartment…is Nowaki not in?" I mumbled as I looked up at my apartment from the street that the taxi has dropped me off at. Today is the 13th, and I'm finally back home.

"Ah, welcome home."

"I'm home, Nowaki. Did you just get back too? The lights weren't switched on."

"Hmm…no, I was around. Been waiting at the doorway."

"Huh? Why?"

"Hiro san, I've made dinner, please check the fridge and pots. Also, the house has been cleaned thoroughly…and my luggage has been packed."

"Luggage?"

"I mean to leave today. Thank you very much for all you've done till now."

Wha…what? What's going on!

"Who gave you permission to leave this place, huh!" I grabbed Nowaki by his shirt and glared at him.

"But…you said so yourself, the last time I went to see you…if I disturb your work, you'll kick me out, I have to go!"

Eh? …oh that!

"YOU IDIOT! What kind of misunderstanding goes on in your mind?" Whacking Nowaki on his forehead, I continued, wanting to clear the misunderstanding quickly.

"I didn't ask you to leave. I meant, if you didn't want to get kicked out, then go home."

"But…but Hiro san was really very angry…"

"Ah…it was my bad that I vented my frustration on you…but you are also to blame for jumping to conclusions, you brat!"

"It's…because I only wanted to see you so badly…no matter what…Sorry..Hiro san."

Really, this guy…is a crybaby and such a silly pup. But…to love me to this extend, to have only me in his sight…it's not a bad feeling…

"Why do you think I've worked so hard through all my rest days on weekends, to finish up the jobs? It's because you cried while saying you didn't want to be alone for a month…right?"

"…I'm sorry. And…and thank you. I'm so glad…I love you." I was embraced by his strong arms and in that warm hug, I whispered…

"Just keep staying by my side…and don't think about straying away from my reach."

"Hiro san…"

_**BOY ON BOY ACTION AHEAD (in other words…sex scene ^_^) **_

_*Sound of kissing*_

"Mmp…Nn Nn…ah…wait Hiro-san…"

"What's wrong, Nowaki? Tell me…"

"I…my underwear…"

"Ah…I see…you've soaked your underwear with pre-cum, naughty boy aren't you? And all we've done is just kissing…you are so sensitive. Here, let me take your clothes off."

_Clothes were taken off and strewn carelessly onto the floor. _

"Nowaki, I still haven't touched you yet, but your chest is already so flushed. Look, even this part is hard…the pink peaks looks so delicious…let me taste them…"

"Ah!...Ah…don't…don't just keep licking my…"

"...you mean…here?"

"AH!…no…don't….don't bite my…my nipples…"

"Really? But you are feeling it so much…here, it's getting hard."

"Haaa…haa…Hiro-san…please untie my hands…let go…" Nowaki struggled futilely against the silk tie restraining his wrists.

"No. This is your punishment for trying to leave me."

"I'm sorry…sorry Hiro-san…please…please…at this rate…I'll come in my underwear!"

"Hmm…I guess you do need some attention _here._ You want to be touched directly right? Ah, your underwear's so wet it's sticking…it's as if it'll burst…here, I'll take it off."

"Ah! ah…nn..."

"It's so hard and hot…have you been saving it up? Hmm…if I do it well you get so wet and sloppy right away."

"Haaa haaa...aaaah…ah…Hiro-san…stop moving your fingers…if you don't…..Aaaaaah! On Hiro san's face…I'm sorry…"

"So sweet…it's very tasty, Nowaki…your face when you come is really nice…"

"Hiro-san…please…I want you…"

"Wait…just be a patient a little more…Nn..ah..ah…" Hiroki gathered the cum from Nowaki's release and coated his fingers. Wet fingers slowly slide in and out of Hiroki's twitching hole.

"…Nn…Nn…AH!" Shifting into position, Hiroki shoved his hips down and swallowed his lover's erection greedily.

_*Sounds of bed creaking as two bodies thrust against each other in wild abandon*_

"Ah…ah…feel amazing…it's hotter than usual...Hiro san's inside...it's sucking on me and not letting go."

"Aaaah aaah aaah ah. I can't…I'm at my limit. Let's…come together…Nn…Nn…AH!"

_**END OF BL ACTION**_

"Hiro-san, Hiro-san, will you be back early on the 22nd?"

"22nd? What's going on?"

"I told you! It's our first kiss and first night anniversary…Hiro-san…don't looked so troubled please…" _*sniff*_

"Ah…I think normally people don't bother remembering those dates…"

"Hiro san…" Nowaki gave me what I call the 'puppy-eye-of-doom'. Widened teary eyes, checked. Trembling, pouting lips, checked. Droopy ears…wait a minute are those puppy ears I see? Ah….

"Honesty, such a naughty boy. Shall I apply for leave from work just for you? I'll spend my whole day loving you…in bed."

_END OF CHAPTER ONE_


End file.
